onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The ASL Pirates/New Age Comparisons
This blog has probably been made before but whatevs I'm bored. Since early One Piece Luffy has been compared to Roger and as more and more of the older age of pirates have been revealed there have been obvious comparisons between the two so i am going to attempt to make some of those comparisons. This is essentially based on the older characters relationship with Roger and the role they play in the OPU. While the new ones will be compared to the older ones by their relationship with Luffy and their role in the OPU. Luffy-Roger: Obvious Smoker-Garp/Sengoku: Smoker has been with the story line for awhile and has battled with Luffy for awhile now. But also the two seem to have developed a certain level of respect for eachother and while Smoker is determined to capture him Luffy is his usual happy go lucky way has declared him a friend. It is very similar to the relationship that Roger had to Garp. They both respect eachother and Smoker has gotten extremely close to capturing Luffy just like Roger and Garp. Basically the only reason I compare him to sengoku is because he is more likely to be the fleet admiral at the end of the series and based on the respect that WB had for Sengoku i can imagine the same with Roger. Coby-Garp?: Just like Smoker Coby was established early as a rival/friend to Luffy. The only issue i have with this comparison is last we checked he was way too weak to even try to fight with Luffy and unless he gets a MASSIVE powerup grade over the TS and in the later years. He will most likely be an admiral by the end of the series which is reminescent of Garp. I feel like Smoker is a better comparison but Coby has a very similar relationship with Luffy as Smoker but he is a bit weak. Blackbeard-Whitebeard or Shiki: For starters they are both named after their beards. Both seem like the main antagonist against the PK/ future PK. THe only thing i see to contradict this is that Roger and WB had mutual respect while Luffy hates BB. Maybe Shiki is a better comparison because he gets defeated by Roger and that is what it seems like Luffy will do to BB. Law-Doffy: I don't know why but i see Law taking over the underworld after Doffy is defeated just cause of his craftyness and his previous relationship with Doffy. Not to mention he seems like he knows what is going on most of the time and is rarley suprised similar to Doffy. Kid-Whitebeard: Just seems like another pirate rival that will become a great enemy. Though i have no clue how far he will go I also like the Shiki comparison better for BB. Has also spread his alliances to the other supernovas giving off the Whitebeard alliance vibe. The problem with this is Kid is very sadistic and wants to kill everyone while WB had a Father aspect when it came to his crew. Not to mention that Killer is a prominent second hand man similar to Marco Zoro-Rayleigh This mostly stems from Zoro being considered the Vice-Captian and that they are both awesome. I can't really think of others but i am sure that there will be more that eventually show up and ones that i am forgetting. Are there better comparisons for these guys? Category:Blog posts